The Demon The shadow and the satyr are who's kids!
by MonsterFATAG
Summary: Three Transfer Students are coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but neither are wizards or witches! And who's kids are they! Rated T Just to be safe. !WARNING MY FIRST FANFICTION!
1. The Beginning

The Demon, the shadow and the satyr are whose kids?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or The Rise of the Guardians.**

**This is my first fanfiction so just a heads up. This story can from my own little head. I have for now **_**5 **_**OCs. (Original Characters) Some people in this story might be a bit off character so sorry about that! Also I don't have anyone editing this because I don't know anyone who would do that for me! So sorry about that too!**

**End of 5****th**** year for Harry Potter story line, Before Rise of the Guardians battle with Pitch Black and Percy Jackson**

'**-' thoughts **

"**-" speaking**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Summer vacation had just hit Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Severus Snape was watching the student trickle out to the train. He was actually happy today, though no one would know he was because he was the evil potions master. He could finally relax from all the annoying students, three students in particular. For some reason the golden trio were trying to find out information about him.

'Probably trying to prove that I should go to Azkaban or something' Severus thought

He then noticed that all the students were all looking up at the sky pointing and aweing. There in the sky flew 3 magnificent magical creatures. A creature that had to cross between a bat and raven with horns, a shadow owl (literally) and a silver Phoenix. Even more shock was that they were flying towards the castle. _Even more shocking_ was that they were all caring a message. _**Even more shocking**_ was that they all came to HIM!

Severus quickly to each letter from each creature. The phoenix busted into flower petals, the owl dissolved into the shadow and the bat went to the nearest archway and slept when their letters were taken. After that show the professor retreated to the safety of his dungeon chambers to read.

Severus knew who the letters where from.

Opening the first letter it read;

Dear Severus Snape,

On the Last Quarter of the Lunar Phase you will have the honour of taking responsibility of our daughter Princess Mia-Leah Diabolus-Snape. You have no say in the matter for it's a life or death situation for not only our daughter, but for my kin. What your kin call angles have declared war upon my kin and I do not want her to be at the mercy of those monsters. Princess Mia-Leah Diabolus-Snape will be preceded at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the moon is at its peak.

Sincerely,

Queen Eve Diabolus

"Whoopee" murmured Snape

The next letter said;

Dear Severus Snape,

Seth is getting in the way of my plans and so I have decided to send him to your magic school. He should be at the front gates just after dark in three days. Hopefully my plans will not take too long. I wouldn't want you to suffer too much.

See you in your nightmares,

Pitch Black

'Great another has to stay with me'

The last on said;

My dearest Severus,

Evzen has grown up into a very handsome Satyr. Sadly the forest on which we live in has become the battlefield to the titan war. None of the Gods or Goddesses know that my Farther is still alive and that I exist as well as Evzen. And we want to keep it that way, but the battle is getting to close for us to be safe from it. I do not want my precious Evzen to get caught in the crossfire. I was hoping that you could keep him till I could send word that it was safe. I know you have never met him but you have a lot in common. One would be your beautiful eyes as well as being cold alongside menacing when he wants to, and your secretive trait. His is not telling my farther or myself something. I hope you have better luck on getting him to tell you because even if we do not know what it is, we sure know that it is weighing him down. He will be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 3 days times at the edge of the Forbidden Forest at sunset.

Sincerely,

Aikaterina Lotus, daughter of Pam.

'I'm going to have to talk with Albus about all this' mentally sighing Snape left the dungeons to tell Dumbledore the news.

***Diabolus means Devil in Latin**

***Evzen is a Greek name meaning noble**

***Akiaterina is Greek meaning pure**

**Till next time, MonsterFATAG out**


	2. Talking to Dumbledore and the satyr

The Demon, the shadow and the Satyr are whose kids?! Ch.2

**I want to thank Inspector for reviewing my story. THANK YOU! You are right about the Rise of the Guardians and the Percy Jackson series are in with Harry Potter Series so that does make the story a **_**CROSSOVER**_**. I was so excited to publish something that I missed that detail! Lol. As for the "creature" that delivered the letters, that was actually 3 creatures I just typed creature instead of creatures. Also the person Pitch Black wants Severus to take in is **_**their**_** son. …Don't ask… Lastly if anyone sees a problem with the story PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME!**

"**-"Speaking '-'Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or The Rise of the Guardians.**

**End of 5****th**** year for Harry Potter story line, Before Rise of the Guardians battle with Pitch Black and beginning of Percy Jackson Titan battle**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY (AND MY FANGIRLING)!**

"Severus, my boy, what can I do for you today? Please sit down. Tea? Lemon drop?"

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office writing up what looked like a notices that Hogwarts needed _yet another_ Defence against the Dark Art Professor.

"No thank you," Severus politely said "I just wanted you to know that I… will be having some guests for…well I'm not entirely sure how long, but-"

"What do you mean by guest?"

'Oh no not that eye twinkle. I know you can hear this though no get out of my head!'

"My three children sir," Snape quickly murmured at Dumbledore's desk. "It seems their mothers want me to protect them from the war."

"Very well I see no problem with having your children here. Tell me who-"

"Albus, the who, what, when, where, why and how are theirs to tell not mine. So if you want to know you will have to wait for them to tell you."

Severus didn't know how the headmaster would react to knowing that Greek and Roman Gods and Goddesses, Angels and Demons from another realm as well as children holiday spirts were real.

'Probably want their help in our war no doubt.'

"All we will need them to do is be sorted into the houses. I think that you wouldn't want them in your personal chambers."

"If that is everything…." Snape turned around to leave.

"Severus one more thing."

From his position at the door turned to once again face Albus. "Hmmm?"

"When will they be arriving?"

"In three days."

"Splendid I can't wait to meet them!"

With that Sev left.

_**~~~~~~~~~~THREE DAYS LATER~~~~~~~~~~**_

Severus Snape was approaching the Forbidden Forest just a little before sunset. Thoughts clouding and swirling around in his mind. With his own worries of Teaching at Hogwarts, helping the Order, staying alive at death eater meetings and now taking care of his kids.

'Not like I had anything better to do' Sev thought, sarcastically I might add, to himself.

After a while of waiting for Evzen to show himself, Severus started to hear faint sounds of movement. As it got louder he realized that it was really the sound of something galloping and whatever was moving, it was coming towards him.

He toke out his wand just to be on the safe side if it was some wild animal.

'I really hope it's not some centaur. All they have to say to me is how dim Venus is.'

Just then the creature that was galloping in the forest came out. It was a male satyr, he looked no more than seventeen years old. He was also not wearing a shirt. His hair was dirty blond that needed to be washed because it really did have dirt in it not to mention a stick. Pointy ears, almost sun kissed skin and a warrior's body (Meaning nice toned muscles), but what really stood out was his eyes.

Even though his other features where inviting his eyes were not. They were very familiar black eyes.

"Are you Severus Snape?" the young satyr asked

"I am"

The satyr walked over towards the professor with a small smile on his face. It looked very odd with his cold black eyes. In fact the black eyes made him look strange, well stranger.

He also had a bit of an accent in Snapes opinion. Severus had only heard that accent once before and that was with….

"You're Evzen Snape aren't you?"

"That I am," replied the satyr, Evzen, with a pleasant (?) smile. "It is an honour to finally meet you, Farther."

**Till next time, which is more or less whenever, MonsterFATAG out!**


End file.
